


Похоть, дружба и что-то ещё

by helgatrush



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Атос пытается разобраться в чувствах.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère/George Villiers 1st Duke of Buckingham, d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 1





	Похоть, дружба и что-то ещё

**Author's Note:**

> Атос устал от всего этого дерьма, и, если честно, я его понимаю.  
> Упоминается сомнительное согласие.

**похоть**

Связали его крепко и с умом. Атос даже, наверное, мог бы сказать, что поймали его на удивление ловко, но, оглядев темницу из-под полуопущенных ресниц, он понял, что удивляться не стоит. Люди герцога Бекингема всегда работали на совесть.  
Руки были стянуты в локтях широкими ремнями, кисти - изогнуты и зафиксированы цепью так, что при всём желании не вывернуться и, тем более, не дотянуться даже свободными пальцами до замка на ножных кандалах. Но при всех этих ухищрениях, особого вреда ему никто не причинил: кости целы, зубы все на месте, а рану на плече - схлопотал в драке - кто-то даже заботливо перевязал чистой тканью.  
Почему-то Атосу представилось, как герцог отрезает полоску шёлка от собственной сорочки, расстегнув сперва все полсотни драгоценных затёжек на очередном вычурном камзоле какого-нибудь дикого, птичьего цвета.  
\- Что тебя рассмешило? - спросили откуда-то слева, и Атос чуть повернул голову на звук, пытаясь понять, кто с ним говорит: простой охранник, или кто-то рангом повыше. - То, что ты опять оказался на коленях?  
Если бы не пересохшее от жажды горло, Атос, наверное, сплюнул бы на пол, надеясь попасть в банты на туфлях герцога, который легонько коснулся его плеча, обходя его и замирая напротив.  
\- Ну-ну, открой глазки, Атос - приторно сладким голосом протянул герцог, и тому пришлось послушаться. В противном случае Бекингем мог приказать вырвать ему веки, чтобы он вообще никогда не мог закрыть глаза.  
Бекингем произносил его имя на английский манер, и у него получалось _Этос_. Почти как Эрос.  
Атос звал его Жорж, с французским, мягким р, зная, как это раздражает герцога, за такой короткий срок ставшего из простого мелкого дворянчика вторым лицом в государстве. А то и первым.  
Герцог прохаживался перед ним, и каблуки его расшитых серебряной нитью туфель цокали по холодным камням пола. Он говорил что-то про Миледи, про то, как унизительно быть пойманным новым любовником своей жены, и, кажется, ещё что-то про то, что Арамиса и Портоса ему взять не удалось.  
\- Да не очень-то и хотелось, - развёл руками герцог, наконец, остановившись. Вышивка на его пышных панталонах оказалась прямо перед лицом Атоса, и он был вынужден разглядывать филигранную работу вышивальщицы, потому что смотреть в глаза Бекингему ему совсем не хотелось.  
Так уже было раньше: яд, впрыснутый иглой в ягоды винограда, кандалы на руках, холодный пол под коленями, - и Атос знал, что, поговорив ещё немного, Бекингем небрежным жестом холёных пальцев отправит вон стражников, а потом коротким пинком под дых заставит Атоса открыть рот. Проведёт пальцами по пересохшим губам Атоса, плеснёт в стакан кисловатого вина, от одного запаха которого рот наполнится слюной, и, дав Атосу сделать пару глотков, распутает шнуровку на своих чудовищных панталонах.  
Атос улыбнулся краешком рта и едва заметно качнул головой. В конце концов, когда герцог в очередной раз оцарапается о зубы Атоса, трахая его кислый от вина рот, он развяжет ему руки, и можно будет легко выбраться наружу. Впрочем, глядя на то, как пальцы Бекингема пляшут по застёжкам расшитого тем же серебром камзола, Атос подумал, что с побегом можно и повременить. В конце концов, когда тебя трахает бывший муж твоей новой любовницы, это тоже унизительно.

**дружба**

В доме, который они снимают, чертовски тонкие стены, и Атос отчётливо слышит каждый звук во всём доме. Вот, в подвале кот скребёт когтями по доскам, а затем бросается на мышь и роняет пару поленьев с аккуратно сложенной поленницы. Вот - бряцанье кастрюль; Планше натирает их песком, и это пристрастие к чистоте, не окупаемое скудным заработком из кармана Портоса, уже давно не вызывает удивления. Вот хлопает дверь, и под тяжёлой поступью Портоса скрипят ведущие наверх ступеньки, и сразу - шорох в соседней комнате. Это Арамис, услышав шаги, случайно смахивает на пол лист бумаги. Опять, наверное, пишет в Аббатство.  
\- Простите, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, - Атос не видит лица друга, но ему и не надо. Он и так знает, что Портос сейчас улыбается, сыто и пьяно.  
\- Неправильно, - сухо поправляет его Арамис, и за его голосом слышен скрип пера. - Прощение просить нужно у Бога, а не у меня.  
\- Как посмотреть...  
Атос переворачивается на другой бок и накрывает голову подушкой, но всё равно слышит всё, что происходит за стенкой.  
Портос расстёгивает пряжку на перевязи и вешает шпагу на крюк над кроватью, где она повисает, указывая остриём в небо за низким потолком, а потом садится на скрипнувшую кровать и молча смотрит на Арамиса. Тот невозмутимо царапает пером по бумаге, и только шлёпнувшаяся на стол клякса указывает на то, что он чувствует этот взгляд.  
\- Что мне делать, святой отец, я грешен?  
Скрип пера на миг прерывается тишиной, в которую умещается сдержанный вздох Арамиса, и он спрашивает:  
\- В чем грехи твои, - он запинается, и уголок его рта дёргается в попытке улыбнуться, - сын мой?  
\- Мужеложство, святой отец.  
Арамис снимает очки и кладёт их на край стола, рядом с чернильницей. Тонкая стальная оправа клацает о стеклянную стенку чернильницы, а Арамис, лизнув кончики пальцев, сжимает ими фитиль свечи, заставив её с шипением погаснуть. Но даже в темноте видны белки его глаз.  
\- Святой отец, - в голосе Портоса за пьяной уверенностью слышен страх, и Атос морщится, прижимая подушку к уху сильнее. - У меня есть друг, святой отец, понимаете? И как-то так получилось, что из-за него я теперь не могу смотреть на женщин.  
\- Запрещает? - спрашивает Арамис, усмехнувшись, и в его голосе Атос слышит истерику, какую не слышал даже в ссорах с Миледи.  
\- Если бы, - вздыхает Портос. - Сам не могу. Воротит. Смотрю на них, а вижу - его. Пью, а кажется - касаюсь его губ. Сплю, а во сне слышу его дыхание.  
"Дыхание, чёрт возьми", - думает Атос, понимая, что подушка уже не помогает, и даже сквозь неё и ладонь сверху он слышит, как учащается дыхание Арамиса сразу после того, как скрипит кровать Портоса, избавляясь от тяжести его тела.  
\- Мы ведь даже целовались один раз, святой отец, помните... в смысле, понимаете?  
С грохотом падает на пол чернильница, когда Портос садится на край стола рядом со сложенными - стиснутыми! - в молитвенном жесте руками Арамиса, но, слава Богу, не разбивается. Арамис поднимает голову, и изгиб его шеи отлично видно в тусклом перламутровом свете из окна, да искры от лунных лучей застревают в пропущенных бритвой щетинках.  
\- И что мне делать с тобой, сын мой? - спрашивает Арамис тихо, почти шёпотом, потому что Портос - совсем близко: накрывает широкой и грубой, но тёплой ладонью его руки, оглаживает пальцы со следами чернил на них и улыбается. Они молчат, и Атос успевает представить за этой тишиной столько всего, что должно было бы быть подкреплено скрипом кровати под тяжестью двоих тел, ну, или на худой конец, скребущим звуком царапающихся об пол ножек стола, и, конечно, слитными стонами, что он не выдерживает и, откинув подушку, колотит в стену кулаком:  
\- Господи, да трахни ты его уже, святой отец! - кричит он, прижимая горящую от ударов о стену руку к такой же горячей щеке, и слышит, как на кухне Планше роняет на пол кастрюлю, напуганный его криком и громким хохотом Портоса и Арамиса. - Чёртовы тонкие стены, - ворчит Атос и обещает купить себе вторую подушку.

**что-то ещё**

\- Атос всегда хмелеет с молодого вина, - многозначительно замечает Арамис, не поднимая голову от книги, и Портос усмехается в ответ, понимая, что тот говорит вовсе не о выставленных на столе бутылках. Он хлопает Атоса широкой ладонью по плечу, говоря:  
\- Поаккуратнее бы ты, друг мой...  
Атос качает головой. Молча. И так же молча сбивает пробку с первой бутылки, щедро плеская вино в два стакана: свой и д'Артаньяна. Странно, что эти двое начали подкалывать только сейчас, а не раньше, ещё на площади, когда он пропустил укол в руку, потянувшись отбить летящий в д'Артаньяна нож. Или ещё раньше, когда он рассказал, кто вызвал его на дуэль. Или ещё раньше...  
Вино кружит голову, и от этого хочется не то петь, не то молиться, не то подняться в свою комнату и, обхватив губами холодный и солоноватый от въевшегося пороха ствол мушкета, нажать на курок. Арамис чувствует это настроение и легонько наступает Атосу на ногу под столом, прижимая носком сапога кончики его пальцев, предупреждая: не делай глупостей. Портос, напротив, смотрит лукаво, чуть склонив голову, будто перед помостом уличных артистов. Дескать, что ты сделаешь сейчас, друг мой?  
Атосу кажется, он сидит не за столом со своими старыми друзьями, а где-то между ангелом и бесом. Причём, сейчас, глядя на то, как дёргается кадык на выгнутой шее д'Артаньяна, пока он хлещет вино, он не может решить, кто же из его друзей ангел, желающий ему добра, а кто - пакостящий бес.  
\- Ещё, - говорит он, подставляя опустевшую кружку, и с каждой каплей вина, льющегося в неё из бутылки в руках д'Артаньяна, Атос мрачнеет всё больше.  
В конце концов, он мог бы поступить, как Бекингем: затащить этого мальчишку с раскрасневшимися от вина щеками и мокрым ртом в свою комнату и, подперев дверь стулом, поставить его на колени. Но это - не похоть, да и сам Атос - не Бекингем, слава Богу. Атос смотрит, как д'Артаньян, путаясь в пальцах, распутывает шнуровку на груди широкой, доставшейся от отца, наверное, рубашки, распуская и без того болтающийся ворот. На его ключицах даже тонкая цепочка с крестом и крошечным круглым медальоном кажется грубой и лишней, и Атос тянется убрать её, мешающуюся, но, почувствовав, как Арамис снова давит ему сапогом на пальцы, останавливается.  
\- Что там? - спрашивает он, пялясь на дно своей кружки, и д'Артаньян, даже не удивившись, отвечает:  
\- Ещё до моего рождения отец хотел назвать меня Натаниэлем и заказал этот именной медальон.  
\- Натаниэль, - зачем-то повторяет Атос и, столкнув ногу Арамиса со своей, встаёт со скамьи.  
Он мог бы, как Портос, долго следить исподтишка за д'Артаньяном, жадно впитывая все его привычки, его юность, его задор, как корпия вбирает в себя бьющую из раны кровь. А потом, когда они срастутся так, что не оторвать будет, может быть, Атос сможет понять, как назвать эту связь. Может быть, он даже назовёт её дружбой с лёгкой руки.  
Д'Артаньян рассказывает, как добрался до города, и что-то про Рошфора. Атос не вслушивается.  
\- Ты бы поосторожнее, - качает головой Портос и от души хлопает мальчишку ладонью между лопаток, да так, что тот едва не тычется носом в стол. - А то...  
\- А то не успеешь научиться различать причины поступков людей, - перебивает его Атос. - И не распознаешь предательства.  
После этих его слов повисает тишина, в которой голос д'Артаньяна кажется ещё более детским:  
\- Если людей любить и делать всё в своей жизни из любви к ним, они не предадут... ой!  
Он обиженно смотрит на Арамиса, который, без сомнений, наступил ему на ногу под столом, но тот делает вид, что не замечает этого взгляда.  
\- Да, пожалуй, это не любовь, - замечает Атос и, кивнув Арамису, ставит на стол пустую кружку, перевернув её дном вверх. - Ты был прав, Арамис, от молодого вина я быстро пьянею.  
Он опирается о плечо д'Артаньяна, смяв в кулаке складки его желтоватой от пыли и пота рубашки, и, наклонившись к его уху, красному от вина и смущения тем, что он не понимает пока всего в этих обрывках фраз, шепчет:  
\- Помоги мне дойти до комнаты.


End file.
